


unspoken

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: Written for the 5 senses challenge at the mk_drabbles community, July 2008.Fox Mulder PoV.





	unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5 senses challenge at the mk_drabbles community, July 2008.
> 
> Fox Mulder PoV.

We'll meet in secret, in darkness, in out-of-the-way places. So as not to be noticed, not to be seen. We won't permit anyone's eyes on us but our own.

Once we know we're alone, once we're sure we haven't been followed, hands will reach and lips will meet, clothes will fall away. The heat and the sweetness when we touch skin to skin will be unbearable, and we'll kiss harder so as not to speak the words rising in us. We'll stir up lust to mask passion, and when we muffle our moans against each other's throats, when we press sobbing kisses to each other's faces we'll learn anew that tears and sweat taste so alike there's no telling the difference (we won't tell the difference). We won't even utter each other's names. 

But the words we won't say will be in every panting breath we'll share. They'll be in each frantic clutching of my hands when I hold on to you, in every brutal pounding of your cock into me when we're moving together. Your name will be in the scent that will cling to me for hours afterwards, in the bruises and bites on my body that won't fade for days, in the memory of your touch that will linger in my mind, pulsing under my skin when my fingers trace those (hidden, like us) marks over and over again. 

This thing between us will be (nameless) fragile, but strong enough to carry us through. Until the next time. 

We'll know, although it'll remain unspoken like everything else between us, that our time together might be brief. Indian summer, arriving too late and ending too soon, warmth lasting only for a borrowed while and no more.

Yet it'll still be this: ours, for as long as it lasts.


End file.
